Demon Hunter Diaries
by musiclegend01
Summary: Allison ends up working with the Winchester brothers to save her friends and town as the new demons and supernatural creatures wreak havoc on it. In the midst her and Dean find themselves inevitably falling for each other, not realizing how dangerous this could be.
1. Girl by Day Hunter by Night

**Allison POV**

It was late at night. Normally I'd be in bed by now because I had school the next morning, but our spring break was here, and I had nothing better to do with my time other than practice archery. The ritual my friends and I performed to save our parents had brutal side effects. Scott was always on the brink of phasing and wasn't able to control it. Stiles was having trouble deciphering what was real and what wasn't. Then there's me the hunter who's slowly losing her mind, seeing her dead aunt everywhere she goes and unable to get rid of the constant trembling in her hands. My hands shaking so badly were one of the reasons I decided I needed to practice so late at night. I wasn't going to be help to anyone if I didn't fix the fact that my aim was horrible now and I couldn't get distance with the arrows I shot. It frustrated me when I constantly kept missing the bullseye on the tree. I felt hopeless. The only thing I knew I was good at and now it's gone. I tried one last time and saw my hands trembling again as I focused my aim. When I let the string go the arrow went straight towards the ground. I threw my compound bow on the ground and grunted nearly ready to give up. Suddenly I heard voices shouting in the distance.

"Sammy, I'm out of bullets." One yelled, his voice sounding frantic. "So am I." The other admitted.

I picked up my bow and ran to see what was going on. My eyes widened as I saw the werewolves surrounding two men who couldn't have been much older than I was. I didn't even realize that more werewolves had found their way into Beacon hills until now. I took a breath and lifted my bow aiming it at one of the wolves who was about to attack the tall one. When I saw the arrow make its mark in the wolves hip, and that my hand stopped shaking, I was shocked. I immediately shot another arrow at ones head. I turned to the boys who seemed just as shocked as I was. I threw my knife to the blonde one and shook my head. "A little help here?" I said shooting another arrow as the wolf pack came towards me now. To be honest I wasn't afraid of the betas. I knew I can handle them. It was the alpha's that scared the crap out of me. The boys nodded at me and the one cut and stabbed the last of the werewolves, while the others ran away. I looked up at the two, breathing heavily.

"Are you a hunter?" The blonde one asked, still slightly shocked. I nodded in return.

"Is it that obvious?" I smirked a little.

"You look like you're no older than what 16?" He shook his head, seeming agitated.

"For the record I'm 18… and I believe I just saved both your asses." I glared and rolled my eyes, picking up my bow and grabbing my knife from him.

"What my brother meant to say is thank you." The tall one grinned politely. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." Dean waved his hand quickly, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Allison." I answered back.

"Chris forgot to mention there were other hunters out here." Dean admitted, brushing his hand through his hair. "Especially one's that look like Katniss." He shook his head.

"Chris Argent?" I asked curiously not knowing my dad was involved with these two, and Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, you know him?" Sam raised his brow.

"Yeah, he's my father." I said, while putting my knife back in its case. "Wait you're the Winchester brothers?"

"The one and only." Dean added and glanced around the woods. "Um it might just be me, but something tells me we should get the hell out of here before that pack comes back." I nodded in agreement. I walked with Sam and Dean to their impala

"67 chevy impala?" I looked at the car grinning. My dad taught me a few things about cars since he knew I admired and appreciated the craftsmanship that went into a piece of work like this.

"You know cars?" Dean seemed a little interested in talking to me now.

"Yeah, my dad used fix cars before he sold guns to the FBI. He showed me a thing or two. We worked on an impala like this before. They're beautiful cars." I said getting into the car showing them where my home was.

"So I guess our dad's worked together on cases before huh?" Dean looked back at her while he was driving.

"Yeah, they did. I met John once or twice when I was younger. He helped my dad with some werewolf case off In Pennsylvania." I said, while Dean and Sam grew quieter the further they got to my house. "It's this house here." I pointed to the first drive that they pulled into.

We got in the house and I immediately laid my hunting stuff down on the coffee table, and sat on the couch. Dean sat next to me and awkwardly sighed out. "Is your father home?" Dean asked and I shook my head no.

"He's out on business for the night."

"He didn't really go into specifics on why he called us down here. It seems to me like you know a little of what's going on. Care to elaborate on what you know?" He raised his brow as Sam sat on the chair opposite of us.

"I know the werewolves seem like their the threat here, but they're not. Some of them are my friends." I admitted rubbing my arm slightly nervous telling them the truth. Dean scoffed a little and shook his head.

"Kids these days, they see those stupid unrealistic supernatural romance movies, and start looking for trouble. Allison you're a hunter. You know just as well as we do that werewolves are unpredictable, therefor dangerous. You need to put them down before they hurt somebody." Dean seemed like he was getting protective.

"Dean, It's not always that easy." Sam added, and rolled his eyes slightly.

"My friends are innocent. They haven't hurt anybody and they aren't going to. They're the ones protecting this town. They're helping me and my father." I glared a little. I was not going to put up with stubborn hunters that were willing to kill my friends and anything else that were supernatural.

"Well I'll be damned." Dean said in surprise. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Maybe I should handle the question from now on." Sam said, looking at Allison. "Do you know why your father called us down here?" Sam asked politely. I liked him, he actually calmed my nerves down unlike his brother.

"You're hunters so I assume you know what a Durach is." Sam nodded in response.

"Yeah, it's some kind of druid. They do sacrifices." Sam answered and I shook my head and sighed.

"Well one of them came here. She kidnapped my father and my friends parents, to make them the sacrifice as payback. We didn't know if or where we could find them so we found a ritual that would allow us to find them." I stopped for a second and saw Dean shaking his head yet again.

"A ritual seriously?" Dean asked and buried his face in his hands. "Allison do you have any idea what kind doors those can open? What you're letting in without even realizing it?"

"You performed a location ritual? Can you describe what went into this?" Sam asked calmly, interrupting Dean's fit.

"We had to drown in a tub of ice with a item that connected us to our parents. The person we had a tie with were the ones who held us down, so they could bring us back once we woke up. We knew what we getting ourselves into, Dean. That's why you're here. Because the ritual brought supernatural things here. Things that Beacon Hills has never experienced before. We're out numbered." I looked at the boys sternly, trying to show them that I wasn't some kid screwing around with witch craft.

"After the ritual have you been noticing anything weird? Anything at all you can think of?" Dean looked at me seriously.

"I've been having visions of my dead aunt. My friend Stiles can't tell the difference between reality and day dream anymore, and Scott feels like he's always going to turn." I said, sighing as my hands began to tremble again, Sam noticed it.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked with concern in his voice and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it." I shook my head, and hid my hands underneath my legs.

"Allison, do you think you could introduce us to these friends of yours tomorrow?" Dean asked me curiously and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I don't think they would mind. Anything to help." I admitted and smiled weakly at them as they yawned, which caused me to yawn. "Did you guys have a place to stay tonight?" I wondered and Sam shook his head.

"We haven't found a motel around here yet." Sam said rubbing the back of his head gently.

"You guys can stay here. We have a guest bedroom upstairs and one of you can crash on the couch down here if you want. You're also welcome to anything in the fridge." I said while getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"That sounds like my cue to head to the kitchen." Dean said contently moving towards the fridge in the kitchen.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs." I smiled at Sam

"Thanks…Goodnight." Sam replied back as I headed towards my room, hoping sleep wouldn't be a problem tonight.


	2. Sleep is Overrated

**Dean's POV**

"Am I the only one who thinks we're in way over our heads with this case?" I asked Sam hoping he would agree with me. We didn't know what kind of shit we were up against. Not even the Argents really knew, which made me nervous.

"Wow, Dean. I've never seen you turn down a challenge before." Sam seemed surprised, and was downing his second beer.

"This isn't a challenge, Sammy. It's a suicide mission. We've had crazy cases before, but this one takes the cake. I mean if we're talking about taking on ghosts, demons, werewolves, vampires, the whole enchilada all at once. We're screwed." I admitted laying down on the slightly uncomfortable couch.

"All the more reason to help the Argent's out, Dean." Sam said and looked at me with those ridiculous puppy eyes. "Dad, said they're good hunters. Plus they've helped him plenty of times, the least we could do is return the favor." Of course he pulled the Dad card. Should have seen that one coming. I swear there were times where Sammy's self righteous attitude made me wanna punch him in the face. What was worse is that I knew he was right. Damn.

"Alright fine. We'll help them, but if it gets too dicey. We get the hell out of here you understand?" I looked at Sam seriously and he nodded his head. "Found anything on the weird ritual side effects Allison's been having yet?" I asked curiously looking over at the page Sam had Dad's journal open to.

"No, there's nothing in here about the side effects or the ritual, which is kind of unusual. Dad has pretty much every listed ritual known to man in here." Sam said, his voice filled with intrigue. "I may hit the library first thing tomorrow. See what I can find." Thank god he was the book nerd.

"Good idea." I grinned as I drank my beer and sunk into the couch. It felt like I was being swallowed by the cushions. Sam looked at me weird as I constantly moved to get comfortable and then looked back at Dad's journal.

"What I want to know is where they found that ritual in the first place." He said slowly, as I tapped my fingers against my chest thinking the same thing.

"Well, I'm sure that's something we can Allison and her friends tomorrow." I shrugged and finished my beer ready for bed. Sam nodded in reply and got up from the chair heading towards the staircase. "You better enjoy that bed, Sammy." I muttered.

"Night, Dean." Sam laughed, while walking up the stairs. I shook my head and eventually closed my eyes ready to get my usual 4 hours of sleep. The next morning when I woke up, the smell of bacon and eggs invaded my nose and made my stomach roar. There was no denying I was hungry… as always. I got up and trudged towards the kitchen and saw Allison cooking. I raised my brow not expecting anything considering we were complete strangers to her.

"Morning." Allison said with a yawn, as she was still cooking the eggs in the skillet. "I was up early, so I thought I'd make you and Sam some breakfast before you headed out to investigate." She scooped some eggs onto a plate and few strips of bacon along side them and handed the plate to me.

"Wow, my kind of woman." I smirked as Sam walked in and sat down next to me at the kitchen counter his plate being handed to him.

"Thanks Allison." Sam grinned politely and rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked as I stuffed some bacon in my mouth. Sam shook his head at me and looked directly to Allison.

"Allison, I have to ask you something." Sam started and Allison sat down on the other side of the table and nodded.

"Alright, shoot." She said while taking a bite of her bacon.

"What book did you use in order to find that ritual? Do you have it with you?" How was Sam always the one asking the weird questions about books. I guess that made it easier for me if I was ever looking to get laid. Eh… I'll take it.

"Uhm book?" Allison seemed confused and shook her head at Sam. "We didn't get the ritual from a spell book, if that's what you're asking."

"If you didn't get it from a book then where'd you get it from?" I chimed in, still eating my bacon.

"An Emmisarry. He's Scott's boss." She answered, while grabbing herself a cup of coffee.

"How convenient." I muttered as I watched her drink from the mug slowly.

"He works at the Vet clinic if you wanted to check it out." Allison admitted, and I couldn't help but notice her hands were shaking pretty bad, and she looked like she was running on empty.

"Quick question… how many hours did you sleep last night?" I wondered, looking at the dark circles that were outlining her bloodshot eyes. "Or a better question. When was the last time you slept?" I asked her a little concerned.

"I'm fine, Dean. Don't worry." Allison looked down.

"No you're not. I know that look. You've got that I haven't slept in 3 days and I'm about to pass out look. I've been there kid. So has Sammy." I gestured to my brother who was sitting next to me eating. "You wanna be a good hunter? You need to get some actual sleep, other wise you'll be helpful to nobody." I admitted and saw the look on Allison's face. She seemed distraught which made me feel like an ass for opening my mouth. "Allison whatever is going on here… I swear we're gonna figure it out alright?" I looked deeply into her eyes and gently rested my palm on her hand and she nodded. "But seriously go get some rest. One of us will be back before you wake up." I smiled to reassure her everything was alright.

"You're right. I'll talk to you guys later then." She said and headed towards the staircase.

"Poor kid." Sam admitted as he watched Allison walk away.

"Yeah, I know." I said, running my fingers through my hair, sighing.


	3. Possession

Dean's POV

We pulled up into the parking lot of a small vet clinic and I couldn't help but get a weird vibe from the place. "Am I the only one that thinks it's strange that a vet gave these kids that spell. I mean this crap is classic hoodoo, Sam." I shook my head and looked over at him.

"Well that's why we're here, Dean. To get to the bottom of this." He got out of the impala, and I slowly followed behind. Walking in, it seemed like your typical Vet clinic. Miserable dogs barking and clawing, cats hissing, the god awful hint of urine lingering around the place. I slowly rang the bell that was sitting on the desk, and the vet, which I'm assuming was Deaton, walked out.

"Can I help you two with something?" Deaton looked over at Sam and I slightly confused, I'm guessing it was because we were in a vet clinic with no sick pet.

"Uh, yeah my brother and I are friends of Chris Argent's. Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam said politely. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions. We were hoping you might be able to help us out."

"Winchester? You wouldn't happen to be related to John Winchester by chance would you?" Deaton asked seeming a little surprised and we nodded our heads.

"Yeah, he was our father. You knew him?" I asked, raising my brow curiously.

"Knew him, I helped him and Argent on a hunt once." Huh, what were the odds our dad knew an emissary. "I'm Deaton. It's nice to meet you boys. So what did you want to know exactly?" He motioned us to the back of the clinic and we followed him.

"Allison Argent said you had her and her friends perform a ritual in order to find their missing parents. Do you have the book you got the spell from?" I asked a little skeptical of the guy. Something was off about him, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Deaton shook his head.

"I don't get my rituals from a book." Deaton admitted, glancing at both of us.

"Well they had to come from somewhere." Sam said, his brows furrowing.

"Family journals passed down from generation to generation. Can I ask what's going on?" Deaton asked a little curious. Something told me he already knew what was going on.

"Allison and her friends have been seeing things." Sam admitted and Deaton didn't look at all surprised that this was happening to the poor kids.

" I'm guessing, bad side effects from the witchy mojo… but you already knew that was going to happen, huh?" I added and shook my head.

"I warned them that this could happen. It's not like they had much of a choice." Deaton defended himself. I wasn't buying it, and I wasn't completely sure if Sam was either.

"Alright well how do we stop it?" I asked, hoping there was a way. I didn't know Allison very long, but she didn't deserve to go through this. After all she was trying to save her father. I could relate.

"Stop it? You don't. Those kids opened up a door in their minds doing this ritual. Letting them be susceptible to any hallucinations they see." Of course not. "And the darkness they unleashed. It's going to be a beacon to other things."

"What kind of things are we talkin' here?" I asked becoming slightly frustrated.

"I don't know, but I know whatever's coming. It's not good." Deaton sighed.

"Deaton, is there anyway we could borrow that journal? Just so we know what we're dealing with?" Sam asked politely. I gotta admit, I admired how calm Sammy could stay in a situation. Nothing I would ever admit out loud though.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry there isn't more I could do for you two." He got the journal out of his desk drawer and handed it to Sam.

"No, that's okay. Thanks for your help." Sam flashed a small grin and we both headed back out to the impala. "So what now?" Sam looked over at me and slightly shrugged.

"We go meet up with Allison and her friends, and see what's going on." I said, while getting into the car, driving back to Allison's place.

"Do you think we can actually stop this thing. Whatever the hell it is." Sam asked, doubt filling his voice.

"I don't know, Sammy, but we have to try. These kids were just trying to save their parents. They don't deserve this you know?" I sighed redirecting my eyes to the road.

"Trust me, I know, Dean." Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair. when we got to Allison's place, we saw other cars parked in her drive way. I hastily ran with Sam behind me to the front door, and opened it, seeing Allison and a handful of her friends gathered around the living room.

"Hey." Allison waved her hand shyly and got up from the couch. "Sam, Dean, these are my friends. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac. Scott and Isaac are werewolves, and Lydia's a banshee." I glanced over at the red head Lydia and raised my brow in surprise. I never saw a real life banshee in my years of hunting, I guess I can cross that off the list. "Guys this is Sam and Dean. Friends of my dad."

"Now when you say, friends of your dad's, you mean…?" Stiles looked at Allison and then at us.

"Hunters… yes." I answered for Allison. "Which of you two did the ritual?" I wondered.

"Stiles and I." They stood up slowly and walked over to us. "Do you think you can help us? Stiles has it pretty bad." Scott stated, slowly moving his gaze over to Stiles in concern.

"We're going to try the best we can" Sam assured them with a small smile. I glanced over and noticed that something was off with Allison. She looked as if she were in some kind of daze. I watched as she pulled out her hunter knife, moving it towards her own stomach. I tried to get over to her before it was too late, but the knife was already plunged into her skin.

"Allison!" I yelled, catching her in my arms, as her body gave out. "Help me get her to the impala. I'm taking her to the hospital." I said as I picked her up and carried her to the car with haste. I could her feel her body struggling in my hold as she finally snapped back to reality, in pain. "It's alright, Allison. It's alright." I whispered, trying to keep my calm. This reminded me too much of Lisa's accident.

"Sammy, I need you to drive." I said as I got in the back with Allison holding her close. I was hoping to God that she would be okay. I didn't want to have to give her father the "I'm sorry" talk at the hospital. I've had it done to me one too many times. _Please let her be alright._ I kept repeating in my mind.


	4. Forming a Plan

Allison's POV

"Allison, stay with me. I'm right here. We're gonna get you help alright?" I could hear Dean speak, utter concern filling his voice. I wanted to reply back but I had no control over my body. It's like it wasn't mine. All I could feel was the searing pain spreading throughout my body. All I could think was. This was it I was going to die.

Breathing became a little harder, and I noticed that I wasn't alone in my head. I felt another presence with me. Keeping me from speaking, from moving, from being in control. I suddenly began to realize that I was sharing my body. With what? I had no clue. All I knew is that I could hear was its constant torment. _"You know your little boy toy is dead meat right?" _The voice became clearer and louder. Louder than I ever wanted it to be. _"And you're going to get a front seat, as I peel away his flesh, like the annoying little insect he is and his brother being next on my list." _

_"Please don't." _I begged the voice, but nothing seemed to help. The voice would laugh at me as if I told it a joke.

_"Thanks for letting me borrow your meat suit by the way. I mean getting to possess some innocent idiot is one thing, but a hunter who already wreaks of crazy on a bunch of different levels. They'd never suspect me. It's the perfect hiding spot." _

_"You're not gonna get away with this!" _I screamed, no good that would do. I was having a battle in my head, and it felt like it was never going to be over.

"We're here Allison we got you." Dean said as he picked me up and carried me inside the ER. I immediately saw Melissa McCall's face. I was afraid I was going to hurt one of them. The demon inside me seemed pretty dead set on making everyone in the building suffer, and I was fighting it tooth and nail.

I watched as the doctors took me back, all I could focus on was the annoying beeping sound of my heart rate going off the charts on the heart rate monitor as they immediately set me up to it. I grabbed Melissa's arm before she could leave and go off somewhere else. I fought the demon inside long enough to have my own free will to send a warning, a message, something. "Ru..Ruby." I muttered repeatedly before the doctors finally kicked her out, and sedated me. Darkness overwhelming me.

Dean's POV

I ran over to the nurse who came back from the operating room. I felt like this was partially my fault. We needed to help these kids. It wasn't even about hunting anymore. These kids lives were in danger, and Allison's was now on the chopping block. "What's happening is she okay?" I asked sounding like an overly panicked father.

"She's been in and out of consciousness. Luckily there was no damage done to any major organs, but she lost a lot of blood and It'll be a few hours till they're done fixing her up." I slowly nodded in reply, taking a moment to breathe out in relief. The nurse looked at me, like she was hiding something.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing… it's just there was something Allison said to me right before they sedated her…."

"What did she say?" I raised my brow in curiosity now.

"A name… Ruby.. I think… It was probably nothing. I mean she was in shock. She could have just been hallucinating…. it just felt like… she was trying warn me of something" The nurse shook her head as my eyes widened. I pulled away from her and walked over to Sam immediately as he walked through the automatic doors.

"How is she?" Sam asked slightly concerned and I shook my head running my hands through my hair nervously.

"Sam, I think Ruby got out of hell." I said in panic.

"Wait what the hell are you talking about, Dean?" Sam looked confused, horror hidden in his expressions.

"Before the doctors put Allison under, she pulled Scott's mom aside to give her a name. Ruby… Where the hell did she get that name from, and why did she feel the urgent need to tell Mrs. McCall."

"How is that even possible. Last I checked Ruby was still in the pit. Who could have let her out?" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know, Allison opens a door with that stupid ritual and who's to say that ritual didn't summon a demon in the process."

"That demon being Ruby?" Sam raised his brow.

"Exactly." I nodded my head.

"Alright so what do we do? It's not like Ruby will go without a fight. I mean it's obvious she probably wants us both dead." Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"We have someone who can help." I glanced over at Mrs. McCall. From what I was told she was aware that the supernatural existed, and she was one of the head nurses at this hospital. We needed someone on the inside to help us with this exorcism. Last thing we needed was for oblivious doctors to think that Allison was actually crazy and homicidal and send her to a psych ward. I wasn't about to let that happen. We had a plan. All we needed to do now was to wait for Allison to come out of surgery.


End file.
